Pax aeternus
by joor-zah-frul
Summary: ONLY POLISH FOR NOW Arjan Leuven, inkwizytor Ordo Xenos - młody i pełen wiary w Imperium i swoje umiejętności, zabiera się za sprawę na pozór łatwą, która jednak szybko okazuje się go przerastać. Z pomocą przychodzi eldarska wysłanniczka, a Arjan musi drastycznie zrewidować swoje spojrzenie na wiele spraw.
1. Prolog

— Spójrz — zagadnęłam, bezszelestnie przesuwając się po dachu. Stawiałam nogi ostrożnie i lekko, nie ufając chyboczącym się pod moimi butami dachówkom. Przykucnęłam na gzymsie i czekałam, aż Raeg do mnie dołączy. Ruchem głowy wskazałam pękatą, zaśniedziałą kopułę przed nami. — To biblioteka Juno.

— Zatem to tutaj.

— Tak.

Oboje przez moment milczeliśmy. Po chwili Raeg zwrócił oblicze w moją stronę; jego twarz przysłaniała biała, rogata maska, lecz wyobrażałam sobie jak wbija we mnie świdrujące spojrzenie jasnych niczym niebo oczu.

— Jak to zrobimy? — spytałam.

— Ty mi powiedz, Iserith — odrzekł Raeg, wciąż wpatrując się we mnie uporczywie. — To nie ja będę działał, jeśli zdecydujesz się wmieszać w to mon-keigh. Ty masz do nich lepszą rękę niż ja.

Nie wiedziałam czy miała to być kpina lub przytyk, czy raczej stwierdzenie faktu. Nie spytałam o to jednak; nie miałam wątpliwości co do poparcia Raega, bez względu na moją decyzję.

— Jeśli teraz zabierzemy stąd księgi — zaczęłam — to kolejnej szansy na złapanie ich możemy nie mieć.

Raeg powoli skinął głową; być może coś przy tym rzekł, ale czarny płaszcz jego holokostiumu załopotał na wietrze i tego nie usłyszałam. Sama również zmilczałam. Myślałam. Współpraca z mon-keigh nigdy nie była prosta; mieli swoje wyobrażenia o nas, słuszne bardziej lub mniej, a także swoje ideały i wartości, z którymi ciężko było polemizować. Z niewieloma się udawało nawiązać nawet tę nikłą nić porozumienia, na którą liczyłam w tym wypadku. Mnie samej podobna współpraca powiodła się zaledwie kilka razy, a przecież byłam ku temu chętniejsza niż większość moich pobratymców.

— Ten mon-keigh — zaczęłam ostrożnie — ten, którego… rozważam… jest bardzo młody. Nie wiem czy to źle, czy dobrze.

— Wydaje mi się, że jest to tylko zależne od tego jak to rozegrasz — odrzekł Raeg. — Młody może oznaczać „podatny".

— Albo „nadgorliwy".

Raeg zaśmiał się cicho.

— Wątpisz w siebie?

Westchnęłam.

— Sama nie wiem — przyznałam. — Ostatnim razem nie skończyło się to tak dobrze jak sobie tego życzyłam.

Ostatnim razem musiałam uciekać w Osnowę po tym, jak ludzie nagle postanowili wbić mi nóż w plecy i posłać za mną Łowców Obcych. Wyszłam z tego bez większego szwanku, przynajmniej na ciele, lecz moja wiara w podobne przedsięwzięcia została nieco zachwiana.

— Zawsze krytykowałaś Eldrada za to, że zraził się do mon-keigh w podobny sposób — podsunął mi Raeg. Popatrzyłam na niego, przekrzywiając głowę. — Nie sądziłem, że i ciebie kiedyś zaczną dręczyć wątpliwości podobnej natury.

Zmilczałam i zastanawiałam się co na to odrzec, aż wreszcie westchnęłam, odzianymi w rękawice palcami przesuwając po krysztale u mojego pasa.

— Dobrze — rzekłam w końcu. — Zatem zrobię to.

Nie do końca miałam wybór, choć ja i Raeg nie mówiliśmy o tym głośno. Wiedzieliśmy dobrze, kto stoi za spiskowcami, podobnie jak zdawaliśmy sobie sprawę z tego, że oboje jesteśmy wobec tej abominacji bezsilni, jak zresztą większość _Aeldari_. Bez sojusznika w osobie mon-keigh moja — nasza — walka była z góry przegrana.

— To Łowca Obcych — powiedziałam powoli.

— Zabawne, że współpraca z takimi na ogół okazywała się najbardziej owocna.

Nie mogłam temu zaprzeczyć.

— Powiedziałam to raczej z intencją tego, że nie jestem przekonana czy nie przekaże ten sprawy komuś z Odro Hereticus.

— Jeśli podkreślisz wystarczająco wyraźnie, że w grę wchodzą eldarskie księgi, to z całą pewnością podejmie wyzwanie — podsunął mi Raeg. — Jest młody, a więc pewnie i ambitny. Sprawa dotykająca kwestii innego Ordo na pewno wyda się… kusząca.

Skinęłam na to głową. Miałam taką nadzieję, choć nie znałam tego mon-keigh i niewiele mogłam o nim powiedzieć ponadto, że nie wydawał się zatwardziałym purytanem oraz że — to było najważniejsze — nie był psionikiem.

— Narób hałasu — rzekłam do Raega, wychylając się jednocześnie przez gzyms. — Nie chcę nikogo zabijać, a obawiam się, że królowe zaalarmują Adeptus Arbites albo straż pałacową, kiedy mnie zobaczą.

Raeg nie strzępił niepotrzebnie języka i tylko skinął głową, a potem zniknął. A ja czekałam. Zaszyłam się w cieniu na tak długo, aż nie usłyszałam odgłosów wszczynanego alarmu. Dopiero gdy ujrzałam, jak Raeg wybiega na dziedziniec, a w ślad za nim pędzą strażnicy i Adeptus Arbites, zsunęłam się cicho i niepostrzeżenie na taras komnat królowych Valara.

Duże, przeszklone balkonowe drzwi były uchylone. W elegancko urządzonych komnatach płonęło ciepłe światło staromodnych żarówek, ale nie pozwoliłam, by to wrażenie zacofania uśpiło moją czujność. Rzadko sięgałam do swoich psionicznych mocy, lecz tym razem wydało mi się to nieodzowne — zakłóciłam nieco pole elektromagnetyczne w najbliższej okolicy, by królowe nie mogły nadać sygnału, alarmującego o mojej obecności.

Cicho i zwinnie wsunęłam się do środka, skrywając się w cieniu i uważnie obserwując. Wypatrzyłam obie królowe przy stole. Szeptały między sobą, wyraźnie poruszone wszczętym alarmem. Sięgnęłam umysłem dalej, poza granice ich komnat, i natychmiast wyczułam dwójkę strażników na koryatrzu. Pchnęłam ich lekko, bardzo subtelnie i, miałam nadzieję, z wyczuciem, tak, by oszukać ich choć na parę chwil. Z zadowoleniem poczułam, jak ugięli się pod naciskiem mojej woli i umknęli korytarzem przekonani o tym, że widzieli tam jakiś cień.

Na żadnym z bardziej rozwiniętych Imperialnych światów by mi się coś podobnego nie udało, ale Valar był małą, zacofaną planetą leżącą zdala od szlaków handlowych i bez znaczenia militarnego czy strategicznego. Nikt tu nie dybał ani na królowe, ani w ogóle na nikogo. Dlatego straż była nieudolna, a Adeptus Arbites stacjonowało na całej planecie zaledwie kilkudziesięciu.

Gdy upewniłam się, że w pokojach nie został już poza mną i królowymi, wystąpiłam z cienia.

Pierwsza zauważyła mnie młodsza z nich, jasnowłosa i jasnooka, a przy tym drobna, odziana w prosty, elegancko zdobiony kaftan i ciemne spodnie. Druga, wyższa, o burzy rudych niczym rdza loków okalających bladą, okrągłą twarz, podążyła za jej wzrokiem.

— Straże! — zawołała druga z nich. Czułam ich strach, choć ta mniejsza lepiej się z nim kryła.

— Pozbyłam się straży, by nikt nam nie przeszkodził — rzekłam spokojnie, pozbawionym akcentu Niskim Gotykiem. Zbliżyłam się do nich o kilka kroków, a potem przystanęłam, wcale nie zaskoczona, że ta młodsza, spokojniejsza, rozglądała się za bronią. — Nie przyszłam dybać na wasze życie — zapewniłam je spokojnie. — Nie jestem też wrogiem. Musiałam jednak zadbać, by nikt nie wiedział o naszym spotkaniu.

— Zatem kim jesteś? — odezwała się ta młodsza. W jej jasnych oczach błyszczała determinacja i nie umknęło mi, że postąpiła o krok do przodu, jak gdyby chciała skryć za sobą drugą z nich. Obie były przerażone, a w ich oczach widziałam, poza strachem, zdumienie na mój widok. Nieraz już widziałam to spojrzenie, lek przed czymś obcym i wymykającym się ludzkim standardom.

— To nie jest ważne — rzekłam wymijająco. — Przyszłam zdradzić wam, że ktoś planuje okraść bibliotekę Juno.

Obie przez moment milczały, wciąż napięte i niepewne, lecz świadome, że były na mojej łasce.

— Czy to tak wielka tajemnica, że trzeba było uciekać się podobnych forteli?

— Tak — zapewniłam je niemal łagodnie. Były młode i niepewne, niczym dzieci błądzące we mgle. Dawno już zapomniałam o czasach, gdy sama je przypominałam. — Ponieważ nie będą to zwykli złodzieje. Na Valarze spiskuje kult zdrajców Imperium. Heretyków — powiedziałam. Umyślnie poskąpiłam im wiedzy, że byli to wyznawcy Chaosu. Nie miałam pojęcia czy i ile Valarianie wiedzieli o istnieniu tego… zjawiska, lecz jeśli nie byli go świadomi, nie było sensu w to brnąć. — Przyszłam do was, panie, bo zależy mi, aby jak najszybciej ich działania ukrócić, a także ocalić cenne zbiory biblioteki.

To było kłamstwo, ale z oczywistych względów nie zamierzałam ich wtajemniczać.

Gdy nic nie mówiłam, a kobiety wreszcie przekonały się, że nie mam zamiaru ich zamordować, nieco się rozluźniły, choć pozostawały czujne i nieufne.

— Rozumiem — odezwała się wreszcie ta odważniejsza — że to sprawa heretyków powinna pozostać, twoim zdaniem, zachowana w tajemnicy.

— Owszem.

— Tego nie uda się zrobić — odezwała się ta druga. — Adeprus Arbites muszą zostać poinformowani…

— Obawiam się — przerwałam jej — że jest to sprawa przerastająca Adeptus Arbites. Znam natomiast kogoś, wiernego sługę Imperatora, który niewątpliwie podoła.


	2. Chapter 1

— Jovan, jak sytuacja? — odezwałem się cicho do komunikatora.

— Idą w waszą stronę, szefie — odpowiedział mi głos w słuchawce.

Popatrzyłem na Elsy i na Jormundusa i dałem im znak, by pozostali na miejscach, a sam zacisnąłem dłoń na moim pistolecie laserowym, szykując się do oddania strzału. Dobrze to sobie przemyśleliśmy — czekaliśmy na złodziei tuż przy jedynym niezabezpieczonym wyjściu z biblioteki Juno. Śledziliśmy tych heretyków już od paru tygodni, odkąd po raz pierwszy natknęliśmy się na ich ślad, a potem jak z nieba spadł nam cynk, że nasze podejrzenia były słuszne — ukryli się na Valarze. Był to wcale nieźle zorganizowany, ale wcale nie nad wyraz zmyślny kult. Nie czyniło ich to nijak mniej odrażającymi, ale stawiało nas przynajmniej w lepszej pozycji. Czysta, prosta robota bez możliwych komplikacji, po której z pewnością zbierzemy laury.

— Ilu? — zapytałem jeszcze.

— Czwórka, nikt nie przybył — odpowiedział mi głos mojego pilota. Skinąłem głową, choć wiedziałem, że nie może tego zobaczyć. — Hej, zaraz, coś mi nawala w tym złomie… Dobra, widzę. A nie. Jasna cholera, coś jest nie tak, pokazuje mi tylko trzech… Co, do… Jednego… Szefie, nie mam obrazu!

— Co on tam miauczy? — syknęła w moją stronę Elsy, zmarszczywszy rude brwi.

— Stracił sygnał — odrzekłem krótko. — Jovan, lepiej?

— A guzik, nic nie widać — odpowiedział zirytowany. — Co za złom, co za cholerna krypa, chrzanić tych zasranych Techadeptów…

— Wchodzimy — powiedziałem. Elsy i Jormundus skinęli głowami i ujęli broń w ręce. Postąpiłem w stronę drzwi, a potem gwałtownie je otworzyłem.

W eleganckim korytarzu wielkiego, starożytnego niemal gmachu biblioteki nie było ani śladu po intruzach. Nie dał się słyszeć nawet najcichszy szelest. Okna pozamykane, drzwi zamknięte i zabezpieczone kodem. Nie było nic, tylko ciężka, gęstniejąca cisza i ciepłe światło przestarzałych lamp.

— Szefie?

— Cicho — warknąłem. Postąpiłem jeszcze o parę kroków do przodu, wciąż z bronią w gotowości. — Sprawdźcie każdy kąt. Przecież nie wyparowali, do jasnej cholery!

W milczeniu przeczesywaliśmy pomieszczenie, ale im dłużej to trwało tym bardziej docierało do mnie, że jesteśmy tu sami.

— Wciąż nic, szefie.

— Widzę, do cholery.

— Arjan, masz coś? — dobiegł mnie głos Elsy. Zapragnąłem bardzo, bardzo szpetnie przekląć, ale ostatecznie ugryzłem się w język.

— Nic tu nie ma, dzieciaki — zagrzmiał Jormundus. Wytoczył się zza rogu i przyjrzał się nam obojgu z powagą.

— Coś musi być — upierałem się. — Przecież nie mogli tak po prostu zniknąć!

— Nie ma nic, chłopcze — powiedział Jormundus. — Ale nie zamierzam udawać, że potrafię to wyjaśnić.

Uczucie rozczarowania i upokorzenia nieubłaganie rosło.

Nie mogłem pojąć jak doszło do tego, że tak łatwo daliśmy się wykiwać.

— Kurwa mać! — zakląłem, uderzając pięścią w pulpit.

Jovan syknął ze złością, lękając się, że zrujnuję jego latające dziecko — to znaczy: mój statek. Ja natomiast miałam ochotę uderzyć raz jeszcze, lecz tym razem sobie samemu w łeb. Zacisnąłem zęby tak mocno, że sam byłem zaskoczony, że ich sobie nie połamałem.

— Jak? — odezwał się za moimi plecami stary Jormundus. Nawet na niego nie spojrzałem, wciąż pławiąc się w złości na samego siebie. Czego nie dopilnowałem? O czym zapomniałem? Wydawało mi się, że wszystko zaplanowałem w najmniejszych szczegółach, ale ci przeklęci po tysiąckroć heretycy i tak znaleźli jakąś lukę i zdołali zrobić z nas idiotów. — Jak do tego doszło?

— Wiedzieli — powiedziała krótko Elsy i to w istocie wydało mi się jedynym rozsądnym wyjaśnieniem tego niepojętego zniknięcia. — Skądś wiedzieli. Musieli nas rozgryźć. Albo włamali się na nasze kanały i zakłócili sygnał. Kto powiedział, że oni w ogóle byli w środku?

— Przecież ich widzieliśmy — zauważyłem.

— A jaką mamy pewność, że ich wiedźmy po prostu nie wtargnęły niepostrzeżenie do naszych umysłów? — zapytał Jovan. Słyszałem w jego głosie nutę paniki, która nic a nic mnie nie zaskoczyła. Histerycznie bał się wiedźm. — Te cholerne, zawszone…

— Uspokój się — fuknęła na niego Elsy, chyba osobiście tym atakiem paniki dotknięta. — Myślisz, że o to nie zadbałam?

— Ale jakimś cudem się dowiedzieli — odezwał się Rigel. Młody astropata jak zwykle stanął murem za Jovanem, nawet jeśli nie miał tyle śmiałości i odwagi, by wykrzykiwać wszystkim w twarz swoje poglądy.

— To jest jedna rzecz — zgodził się Jormundus. — Ale ja mam lepsze pytanie, dzieciaczki. Jak oni uciekli? Cała orbita jest obstawiona w satelity. Żaden ich nie wykrył.

— Może nie uciekli — podsunął Rigel. — Może wciąż są na planecie?

— Nie, byli na radarze, a potem nagle zniknęli — powiedziała krótko Elsy.

— Akurat ty, wiedźmo, powinnaś najlepiej wiedzieć, że taki sprzęt da się oszukać — odezwał się uszczypliwie Jovan. Zmrużył szare oczy i nerwowym ruchem ręki zmierzwił jasne, opadające mu na czoło włosy. Wpatrywał się w stojącą za moimi plecami Elsy z zaciętością, jakby rzucając jej wyzwanie.

— Nie taki — odpowiedziałem mu krótko. — Valar to jeden z najmniej rozwiniętych światów tego sektora, ale satelity są spoza świata, imperialnej produkcji. Nie wierzę, że parszywi heretycy mogliby jakkolwiek oszukać ich czujniki.

— Czy to nie ty, szefie, w kółko powtarzasz, że najgorszym co możemy zrobić, jest niedocenianie wroga? — zapytał złośliwe Jovan. — A sam to teraz co robisz?

— Aktualnie to biczuję się mentalnie za to, jaki ze mnie idiota.

— Nie mogliśmy tego przewidzieć — powiedział ugodowo Jormundus. Poczułem na ramieniu jego wielką łapę, ale wcale nie zrobiło mi się od tego lepiej. — Tak samo jak nie mogliśmy przypuszczać, gdzie uderzą. Gdyby nie ten cynk, w życiu byśmy ich nie dopadli. Valar był na szarym końcu naszej listy, taka prawda.

— A czego oni właściwie szukali? — zapytał Rigel, drapiąc się po łysej czaszce. Przez chwilę dłubał chudym palcem w jednym w zamontowanych w jego głowie gniazd, ale zaraz parsknął i tego poniechał. — Wybaczcie, ale przespałem całą tę zadymę.

Nie dziwiło mnie to, szczególnie po tym jak dużo czasu zajęło mu poprowadzenie tu statku przez Osnowę.

— Orżnęli bibliotekę w Juno — odpowiedział mu Jovan. Wyciągnął się na swoim fotelu pilota i ułożył nogi na pulpicie. — I to z książek, rozumiesz?

— Idioci — burknął Jormundus. Uniosłem głowę i na niego spojrzałem. Był wielki w każdym tego słowa znaczeniu. Wysoki, zarośnięty bujną brodą, którą z lubością zaplatał sobie w warkoczyki, choć liczył sobie bez mała sto lat, to wszelkie zabiegi przedłużające życie odniosły u niego jak najlepsze skutki — był potężnie zbudowany i choć ja sam odznaczałem się pokaźnym wzrostem, bo mierzyłem sobie trochę ponad sześć stóp, to on i tak przerastał mnie prawie o głowę. Gdy na jego twarzy malowała się surowość taka jak teraz, czułem się jak gówniarz, a nie szanowany Lord Inkwizytor z Odro Xenos, Łowca Obcych. — W Juno znajdowały się prastare mapy galaktyki. Skontaktujcie się z nimi, a gwarantuję: usłyszycie, że to właśnie je zwinęli.

— Mam pytanie — wtrącił niecierpliwie Jovan. — Wyjaśni mi ktoś łaskawie, dlaczego nie zajmuje się tym Ordo Hereticus? Albo Malleus, skoro mają wiedźmy? Zdawało mi się, że jesteśmy Łowcami Obcych, a nie heretyków.

— Obowiązek wobec Imperatora… — zaczęła Elsy, ale przerwałem jej ruchem ręki.

— Jormundusie, powiedz im.

— Te mapy i zwoje były eldarskie — powiedział krótko. — Zatem jak widzisz, chłopcze, to jednak robota dla nas. Ani się obejrzysz, a okaże się, że współpracują z nimi te ostrouche gnidy.

— Zdawało mi się, że przepadasz za eldarami — zasugerował złośliwe Jovan. Jormundus tylko na te słowa poczerwieniał.

— To, że uważam ich za interesujących nie znaczy, że za nimi przepadam — oświadczył z godnością. — A wynika z tego tyle dobrego, że przynajmniej ja jako chyba jedyny pośród całej tej hałastry mam o nich jakiekolwiek głębsze pojęcie. Łowcy Obcych od siedmiu boleści, też mi coś — parsknął pogardliwie i popatrzył na mnie. — Może Arjanowi oddam honory, ale twoja wiedza, chłopcze, i tak pozostawia wiele do życzenia.

— Dzięki za opinię — mruknąłem zgryźliwie.

Poczułem na ramieniu dłoń Elsy i to było dość, by humor poprawił mi się choć odrobinę. Podniosłem głowę i spojrzałem w jej gorejące, siarkowożółte oczy. Drobną, bladą rączką zmierzwiła mi włosy, a potem odgarnęła z twarzy swoje, długie, błyszczące i ogniście rude. Za każdym razem, gdy na nią spoglądałem, odnosiłem wrażenie, że nic piękniejszego nie może już stąpać po świecie, a ten zachwyt trwał mimo tego, że byliśmy ze sobą już prawie dziesięć lat.

Uśmiechnęła się, ale ja choćbym chciał, to nie mogłem jej odpowiedzieć tym samym.

— Skąd mogliśmy wiedzieć, że chodzi im o eldarskie księgi?

Nie mogliśmy, to prawda, ale mimo wszystko poczucie porażki mnie przytłaczało. Kiedy przed paroma tygodniami po raz pierwszy wpadliśmy na ich ślad, wydawało mi się, że ci heretycy to niezorganizowana grupa, w spontaniczny sposób oddająca cześć jednemu z odrażających bóstw Chaosu. Trochę podsłuchaliśmy, trochę wywiedzieli się moi szpiedzy, a potem, ni stąd ni zowąd, dostaliśmy od królowych informację o planowanym ataku, a ostatecznie udało nam się zastawić na nich pułapkę na Valarze. Myślałem, że to będzie proste. Myślałem, że przewidziałem wszystko. Już sobie wyobrażałem, jak będą o mnie mówić: że traktuję swoją służbę tak poważnie, że praca w obrębie własnego Ordo już mi nie wystarcza. Chciałem się wykazać, a poniosłem sromotną porażkę, na myśl o której wprost paliłem się ze wstydu, nawet sam przed sobą. Lord Inkwizytor Arjan Leuven, gotów ścigać nie tylko obcych, ale i heretyków, tak mieli o mnie mówić — a zasłużyłem co najwyżej na to, by mnie wyśmiali. Teraz, kiedy daliśmy się heretykom tak wyprowadzić w pole, zaczynałem wątpić, czy naprawdę byłem w swojej robocie tak dobry, jak mi się zdawało. Wcale nie byłem już taki młody, a czułem, że zrobiłem głupotę, jakbym wciąż był tylko gówniarzem na naukach u starego Inkwizytora Merasa.

Szybko odepchnąłem od siebie myśl o dawnym mistrzu wiedząc, że jeśli pozwolę sobie pomyśleć o nim choć przez chwilę, to wścieknę się jeszcze bardziej.

— No to co robimy? — zapytał Rigel, spoglądając po kolei po wszystkich. — Chyba nie damy im tak po prostu uciec, nie, szefie?

Parsknąłem pogardliwie.

— Pewnie, że nie — zgodziłem się jednak. — Jormundusie, dasz radę skontaktować się z kimś z powierzchni i poprosić o hologramy z biblioteki? O ile oczywiście jakiekolwiek się zachowały. Trzeba by też przesłuchać świadków, a skoro Striden i tak jest na powierzchni, to niech on się tym zajmie. Zależnie od tego, co zobaczymy i usłyszymy, zastanowię się, czy jest sens schodzić.

— Da się zrobić, chłopcze. — Jormundus skinął głową. — I nie wiń się za mocno. Wychodzi na to, że to będzie grubsza sprawa.

To akurat po tej porażce bardziej mnie martwiło niż pocieszało. Już po chwili zresztą Jovan wypowiedział na głos to, co mnie chodziło po głowie.

— Wiecie co — zaczął, marszcząc brwi. — Tak sobie myślę, że jeśli to są heretycy, i jeśli eldarzy mają z tym cokolwiek wspólnego…

— To muszą to być pomyleńcy z Commorragh — dokończył spokojnie Rigel. — Też o tym pomyślałem.

Elsy poruszyła się niespokojnie, a ja ścisnąłem jej dłoń.

Jak wszystkie brudne rasy zamieszkujące galaktykę były równie odrażające, tak Mroczni Eldarzy z Commorragh w mojej osobistej opinii zdołali wzbić się na wyżyny obrzydliwości. Dla nikogo, kto miał za sobą choćby szczątkowe szkolenie z zakresu wiedzy o obcych nie pozostawało było tajemnicą, że byli oni chyba najokrutniejszą rasą zamieszkującą Drogę Mleczną. Wprawdzie sam na własne oczy nigdy nie widziałem żadnej z ich ofiar, co nie było wcale takie dziwne, bo na ogół niewiele z nich zostawało, ale słyszałem wiele opowieści o tym, jak to ich mistrzowie tortur opanowali tę sztukę w stopniu pozwalającym na usunięcie z ciała nieszczęśnika wszystkich niemal kości w taki sposób, by jeszcze żył. Wydawało mi się, że byłem odporny na tego rodzaju historie, ale za każdym razem, gdy słyszałem coś o istotach z Commorragh, po moim ciele przechodził nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Czynili to nie tylko ku swojej własnej uciesze, choć i ona była znaczącym powodem, ale przede wszystkim w imię posłania w ręce jednego z bogów Chaosu, Slaanesha, czy też Mrocznego Księcia, jak go nazywali, jak najwięcej eldarskich dusz. Tych akurat nie było mi żal — sami przed tysiącami lat sprowadzili na świat swojego boga, czyniąc rzeczy tak odrażające, że Osnowa zrodziła z nich Slaanesha i moim zdaniem akurat oni zasługiwali na to, by skończyć w rękach swojego własnego dziecka. Niemniej jednak, tak jak Mroczni Eldarzy czcili Slaanesha, ochoczo składając mu ofiary, tak ich kuzyni ze Światostatków, mający się za prawowitych władców galaktyki, z równie wielkim zapałem zwalczali wszelkie przejawy oddawania czci bluźnierczemu bogu i oni właśnie najczęściej zostawali jego ofiarami.

Musiałem sam przed sobą przyznać, że miałem nadzieję, chodziło jednak o eldarów ze Światostatków, ale nie łudziłem się. Wiele złego można było o tych ostrouchych bestiach powiedzieć, ale z całą pewnością nie to, że wsparliby heretyków.

— Okaże się — powiedziałem tylko, ucinając temat.

Jovan natomiast zupełnie stracił mną zainteresowanie i przyjrzał się czemuś na pulpicie. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do mnie, że spogląda na radar.

— Szefie — odezwał się. — Czy to możliwe, żebyśmy mieli pasażera na gapę?

Uniosłem wysoko brwi.

— Nie wchodzi w rachubę — powiedziałem. — Zresztą, przez tyle tygodni podróży na pewno byśmy zauważyli, nawet gdyby ktokolwiek jakimś cudem zdołał obejść zabezpieczenia. Ten twój śmieć do niczego się nie nadaje, już dziś widzieliśmy jego pokaz — burknąłem. Kiedy Jovan milczał, spytałem: — A co?

— Coś się rusza nad nami, na drugim mostku.

Podniosłem się i popatrzyłem mu przez ramię na ekran. Miał rację. Czujnik wyraźnie pokazywał ruch.

— Kiedy się pojawiło? — zapytałem. Natychmiast poczułem, jak robię się jeszcze bardziej spięty. Najpierw heretycy znikają bez śladu, po prostu znikają. Teraz coś — albo ktoś — pojawia się nagle i zupełnie bez powodu, w absolutnie niemożliwy sposób, na moim własnym statku. Nic a nic mi się to wszystko nie podobało.

— Przed chwilą — powiedział pilot. — Szefie, nie bierz mnie za idiotę, ale jaka jest szansa, że oni mogą się teleportować?

— W zasadzie to nie jest takie głupie — odezwał się Jormundus. — Eldarzy mają Portale Aspektu, to takie jakby transmitery, dzięki którym mogą przemieszczać się w Osnowie szybciej niż my, właściwie mogą sobie przechodzić z miejsca na miejsce, ale…

— Jormundusie, czy ja ci wyglądam na kogoś, kto trzyma na pokładzie jakiś przeklęty eldarski teleporter? — zapytałem ze złością. — To nie jest coś, co da się przeoczyć.

Tak było w rzeczy samej. Zresztą, te ich Portale Aspektu musiały być budowane przez ichnie wiedźmy-budowniczych, nazywanych ładnie Piewcami Upiorytu. To nie było coś, co dało się łatwo skonstruować albo niepostrzeżenie wnieść na pokład statku.

— No to trzeba to sprawdzić — powiedział krótko Rigel i było to chyba najrozsądniejsze stwierdzenie, jakie dotąd padło. Nie mogłem się z nim spierać.

— Chłopcy, zostańcie tutaj — powiedziałem do Rigela i Jovana. — Elsy, Jormundusie, chodźmy.

Posłusznie udali się za mną najpierw na korytarz, a potem na schody prowadzące na wyższy poziom. Znajdował się tam wyłącznie drugi mostek: miejsce, którego wszyscy szczególnie unikali podczas tranzytu przez Osnowę, lękając się tego, co mogliby ujrzeć za przeźroczystymi panelami, wychodzącymi na pustą przestrzeń.

— Zamknięte — powiedziałem ze zdziwieniem, gdy odczytałem runy na wyświetlaczu przy wejściu.

— No i co?

— Od zewnątrz.

Elsy i Jormundus popatrzyli na siebie ze zdziwieniem, a ja położyłem dłoń na rękojeści mojego energetycznego ostrza. Wolałem mieć broń w pogotowiu, cokolwiek za tymi drzwiami się czaiło.

— Gdzie to coś stoi? — zapytała Elsy. Pojąłem, że przez komunikator pyta o to Jovana.

— Daleko od was, przed samym panelem — odpowiedział głos w głośniczku. — Już się nie rusza, ale radar wciąż to wykrywa.

Lewą ręką wstukałem kod i odsunąłem się, niepewny czy odczyty nie zostały w jakiś sposób sfałszowane.

Drzwi otworzyły się, ale nie stało się nic z rzeczy, których podświadomie się spodziewałem. Byłem gotów na to, że jakaś bestia rzuci się na mnie, zaatakuje, że ktoś ciśnie we mnie granatem plazmowym albo jakimś innym, równie przyjemnym złomem, ale nic podobnego nie zaszło. Natychmiast jednak ujrzałem intruza.

Stał, jak powiedział Jovan, tuż przed najdalszym panelem, odwrócony do nas plecami, wysoki i smukły, odziany w czarny, sięgający kostek płaszcz, spod którego wystawały tylko buty w tym samym kolorze. Zarówno po zarysie sylwetki, jak i długich, rudozłotych włosach, zaplecionych w gruby warkocz zorientowałem się, że to kobieta, choć bardzo wysoka, na moje oko niemal równa mi wzrostem. Nad jej głową malowały się imponujące, jakby żłobione w drobne wzory rogi.

W pierwszej chwili pomyślałem, że to jakiś demon przypełzł z Osnowy, ale szybko odrzuciłem od siebie tę myśl, bo gdyby tak było, to z całą pewnością już byśmy nie żyli.

— Kim jesteś? — zapytałem.

Ostrożnie stawiając kroki wszedłem na mostek, a Jormundus i Elsy podążyli za mną. W ręku trzymałem energetyczne ostrze. Intruz, wciąż stojąc tyłem, odwrócił głowę w naszą stronę tak, że widziałem jego profil. Przeraziła mnie biel jego twarzy, a dopiero po chwili pojąłem, że nosił maskę, bardzo androgeniczną, przypominającą raczej twarz mężczyzny niż kobiety. Zawahałem się, nie będąc już taki pewny jakiej płci był stojący przed nami osobnik, choć tak jak płeć pozostawała dla mnie tajemnicą, tak jasnym stało się, z kim mam do czynienia. To był eldar, eldarski Arlekin, jeden z ich najbardziej zabójczych wojowników.

To wiele wyjaśniało. Uczyli mnie, że Arlekini jako jedyne istoty pośród nie tylko eldarów, ale i wszystkich stworzeń zamieszkujących galaktykę posiedli zdolność wkraczania w Osnowę samą tylko siłą woli. Nie chciało mi się w to wierzyć, ale jeśli to faktycznie była prawda, to jasnym stało się, jak ten ktoś pojawił się na moim statku. Tyle tylko, że równie oczywistym było teraz dla mnie to, że eldarzy w istocie mieli coś wspólnego z heretykami. Nie znajdowałem żadnego innego powodu ku temu, by pojawił się tu tak skuteczny zabójca, jak tylko to, by się nas pozbyć.

— Gościem — odpowiedział wzorowym Wysokim Gotykiem Arlekin. Głos miał zniekształcony przez rogatą maskę i wciąż ciężko było mi określić, czy należał on do kobiety, czy mężczyzny. — Nie wydaje mi się, by było uprzejmym witać gości z mieczem w ręku, zatem proszę was o odłożenie broni.

— Bezczelny, ostrouchy… — wycedziła Elsy. Uniosła dłoń, a powietrze dookoła nas zadrżało i zrobiło się zimne, kiedy użyła swoich psionicznych mocy. Na jej twarzy malowało się zacięcie, które jednak zaraz spłynęło, ustępując miejsca zdziwieniu.

— Nie działa — wyszeptała. — Moja moc nie działa…

— Oczywiście — odpowiedział jej spokojnie i cicho Arlekin.

Odwrócił się w naszą stronę i teraz już w całej okazałości widziałem w nim Arlekina. Choć płaszcz nosił czarny, holokostium pod nim miał pstrokaty — połowicznie wykonany z tego samego materiału co płaszcz, natomiast jedną nogawkę — lewą — i rękaw — prawy — miał kolorowy, w czerwono-niebieski wzór przypominający mi raczej kostiumy dawnych cyrkowców niż odzienie wojownika. Tego obrazu dopełniał tylko szeroki, czarny pas z przytwierdzonym do niego błękitnym kryształem. Nie dałem się jednak zwieść temu na pozór śmiesznemu wyglądowi. Arlekini słynęli ze swojej skuteczności. Podobno potrafili się poruszać tak szybko, że ludzkie oko miało duże kłopoty z zauważeniem tego ruchu. Póki co jednak eldar ani drgnął.

Jormundus złapał Elsy za ramię.

— To Soliter — powiedział jej po cichu i poważnie. Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, usłyszałem w jego głosie pewną fascynację. — Na nich twoja moc nie działa, bo…

— Ponieważ nie mamy duszy — dokończył za niego eldar. — Nie masz nade mną żadnej władzy, ludzka kobieto. Odejdź.

Eldar uniósł rękę, a Elsy poleciała w tył, jednak nie tak, by zrobić sobie krzywdę, a zaraz za nią zamknęły się drzwi, choć nie uczyniłem nic, co mogłoby to spowodować. Nie pojmowałem, do czego ksenos zmierzał, natomiast tym, co zajęło moje myśli, był fakt, że nie mając duszy posłużył się psionicznymi zdolnościami.

Wyczytał to pytanie na mojej twarzy, bo spod maski dobiegł mnie cichy śmiech, a potem słowa:

— Nas, _Aeldari_ , nie dotyczą ludzkie ograniczenia — powiedział powoli Soliter. — Wasi Nietknięci wraz ze swą duszą tracą psioniczną moc. _Aeldari_ to nie dotyczy.

— Czego chcesz? — zapytałem. Nerwowo zaciskałem rękę na rękojeści miecza energetycznego, choć wiedziałem, że nijak nie ochroni mnie on przed eldarskim psionikiem.

— Nie przychodzę tu, by was skrzywdzić.

— Nie zgłupiałem jeszcze do reszty, by ufać eldarskiemu ścierwu — wycedziłem przez zęby. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, eldar roześmiał się.

— Jeśli chcesz, możemy zawalczyć, skoro to ma oczyścić twoje sumienie — powiedział. Szczupłą dłonią sięgnął po ukryty pod płaszczem miecz z bladego, przypominającego kość upiorytu.

Zirytowało mnie to stwierdzenie, podobnie jak jego pogardliwy ton. Wiedziałem, że chce ze mnie zakpić, ale, na Złoty Tron, było nieco prawdy w tym, co powiedział. Musiałem choć postarać się zachować honor, nawet jeśli wiedziałem, że nie będąc psionikiem nie mam właściwie szans z eldarską wiedźmą.

— Arjan… — zaczął Jormundus.

— Cicho — warknąłem. Złapałem pewniej rękojeść miecza i ruszyłem w stronę eldara. Jego maska śmiała się do mnie. Arlekin tylko stał i czekał.

Uchylił się przed moim ciosem tak szybko, że ujrzałem dosłownie kolorową plamę rozmazaną przed moimi oczyma. Holokostium zamigotał i niemal mnie oślepił, dokładnie tak jak mnie uczono. Odwróciłem się i ciąłem na oślep, ale moje ostrze przecięło powietrze. Do moich uszu dotarł śmiech, który tylko bardziej mnie rozsierdził.

Eldar stał o parę kroków dalej, bliżej Jormundusa. Z otworów maski wyzierały na mnie jasne oczy o niewiadomym kolorze pośrednim między bardzo jasną zielenią a szarością. Źrenice odbijały światło niczym kocie i było w nich coś obrzydliwie nieludzkiego.

— Nie zamierzam cię skrzywdzić, Inkwizytorze — powiedział eldar.

— To zupełnie przeciwnie niż ja ciebie — odpowiedziałem, choć liczyłem się z tym, ze to czcza groźba. Eldar też tak uważał, bo westchnął ze zniecierpliwieniem.

Natarłem na niego, a on ani drgnął. Zacząłem się już zastanawiać, czy na pewno ma dobrze w głowie, bo wciąż stał w miejscu, gdy unosiłem miecz, oraz gdy w niego wymierzyłem. Przez krótką chwilę pomyślałem, że pozwoli mi się zranić, ale ta nadzieja szybko prysła. Gdy ostrze znalazło się o mniej niż cal od niego, on po prostu zniknął. Rozejrzałem się, zdezorientowany, ale nigdzie go nie dostrzegłem.

Dokładnie w tym momencie poczułem, jak ktoś kopie mnie w tyłek.

Runąłem na ziemię jak długi, wyciągając przed siebie ręce, by nie pociąć się własnym mieczem. Miał siłę, choć nie wyglądał. Czułem się upokorzony i żałosny.

Chciałem się podnieść, ale dokładnie w tym momencie poczułem na swoim karku but, który docisnął mnie do ziemi.

— Dość? — zapytał mnie uprzejmie eldar.

— Jak to zrobiłeś, wiedźmo? — wycedziłem, choć przypuszczalnie znałem odpowiedź.

— Osnowa stoi dla mnie otworem — odpowiedział tylko. — I jestem kobietą, _mon-keigh_ — dodała pogardliwie.

A zatem pierwsze wrażenie mnie nie zmyliło. Eldarscy mężczyźni byli tak samo smukli i wiotcy jak ich kobiety i doprawdy ciężko było się nie pomylić.

— Dość? — zapytała mnie raz jeszcze.

Ale ja nie miałem dość i nie zamierzałem się poddać. Tak szybko, jak tylko było mnie na to stać, złapałem ją za chudą kostkę i szarpnąłem jej nogę. Poleciała całym swoim ciężarem najpierw prosto na mnie, wbijając mi kościste kolana w plecy, a potem przeorała maską po ziemi. Uśmiechnąłem się triumfalnie na widok zarysowań na jej białej powierzchni. Być może nie byłem w stanie zadać jej prawdziwych ran, ale to dało mi satysfakcję.

Pojmowałem, oczywiście, że nie zamierzała nikogo skrzywdzić. Gdyby chciała, wszyscy już dawno temu bylibyśmy martwi. Niemniej jednak nie zamierzałem pozwolić jej postawić na swoim i po prostu się poddać. Nie upadłem tak nisko, by wchodzić w porozumienia z eldarskimi śmieciami.

Złapałem miecz i spróbowałem ją ciąć, ale rozpłynęła się w powietrzu nim zdążyłem zadać cios.

W chwilę później wskoczyła mi na plecy i ramieniem otoczyła szyję. Miała mocny uścisk i aż brakło mi tchu.

— Dość, _mon-keigh_? — zapytała, przyciskając twarz do mojego policzka. Poczułem na skórze chłód jej maski.

— Po moim trupie — wycedziłem. Złapałem ją mocno i gwałtownie się pochyliłem, starając się zrzucić ją przez głowę na podłogę.

Poskutkowało. Uderzyła w ziemię plecami i widziałem, jak na krótki moment zesztywniała z bólu. Znów spróbowałem zadać jej cios, a ona ponownie zniknęła.

— Tchórz! — zawołałem ze złością, kręcąc się i rozglądając dookoła. — Jak wszyscy twoi bracia! Zamiast stanąć do uczciwej walki, będziesz uciekać, ty…

Jej łokieć wyłonił się z nicości i boleśnie celnie trafił mnie w szczękę. Poczułem w ustach smak krwi. Podniosłem na nią oczy, ale ona już na mnie nie patrzyła. Spoglądała na Jormundusa, który celował w nią z pistoletu laserowego.

Nie wierzyłem w to, co ujrzałem, ale zdołała się uchylić przed pociskiem. Słyszałem historie, że Soliterzy potrafią lawirować pomiędzy wiązkami lasera, ale zawsze sądziłem, że były przesadzone. Myliłem się — w żadnym razie takie nie były.

Jormundus wpatrywał się w nią z takim samym niedowierzaniem jak ja. Pojąłem, że mamy duże kłopoty. Naprawdę bardzo duże kłopoty, bo na chwilę obecną nie byliśmy w stanie się przed kimś takim bronić.

— Dość — powiedziała wreszcie.

Głos miała spokojny. Przez chwilę jeszcze patrzyła na Jormundusa, jakby chciała się upewnić, czy więcej nie strzeli, a potem przesunęła spojrzenie na mnie i wyciągnęła do mnie dłoń, by pomóc mi się podnieść po ciosie, który mi zadała. Odtrąciłem ją, prychnąwszy pogardliwie.

— Czego chcesz? — zapytałem raz jeszcze.

Do moich nozdrzy dotarł dziwny, słodki zapach palonego cukru i dopiero po długiej chwili zrozumiałem, że to ona tak pachniała. Jej ruchy były dziwne, dostrzegałem w nich coś nieludzkiego: były zbyt płynne i eleganckie jak na człowieka. Aż oczy bolały od patrzenia na nią.

Abominacja i obraza Imperatora. Oto, co w niej widziałem.

— Tego samego, czego ty chcesz, Inkwizytorze — powiedziała. — Zabić heretyków.

— A co jacyś heretycy obchodzą takich jak ty? — zapytałem.

— Myślisz, że nie wiem, że zagarnęliście nasze księgi? — zapytała spokojnie. — Nie jestem tak odważna, by w pojedynkę udać się na Imperialny świat, nawet jeśli w każdej chwili mogę zniknąć w Osnowie — wyjaśniła. — Niemniej jednak, skoro ktoś inny już się tam pofatygował, chętnie odbiorę z ich rąk co nasze. Heretyków mogę zostawić tobie, Inkwizytorze — powiedziała krótko. Potem popatrzyła na Jormundusa. — Podejdź, _mon-keigh_. Nie chcę was skrzywdzić.

Jormundus usłuchał jej i się zbliżył. Widziałem w jego czarnych niczym żuki oczach niepewność, ale i pewną fascynację. Westchnąłem. Nie była dla mnie tajemnicą jego fascynacja eldarami, nawet jeśli jej nie podzielałem. Wiedziałem, że będę musiał go mieć na oku, inaczej ta ksenoska wiedźma, czegokolwiek naprawdę chciała, mogła z łatwością go zmanipulować.

— I to wszystko tylko z powodu ksiąg? — zapytałem sceptycznie. — To jest dla ciebie tyle warte, by spoufalać się z brudnymi _mon-keigh_?

Patrzyła na mnie długo, a w jej dziwnych, jaśniejących ślepiach dostrzegałem tylko spokój.

— Czuję się zniesmaczona tym, jak mało o nas wiesz, a do jak śmiałych osądów się posuwasz, _mon-keigh_ — powiedziała wreszcie. — Nasze dziedzictwo jest dla nas śmiertelnie ważne, a moim obowiązkiem jest odzyskać to, co skradzione, i zwrócić to tam, gdzie jego miejsce.

— Do Czarnej Biblioteki — powiedział cicho Jormundus.

— Do Czarnej Biblioteki — potwierdziła eldarka.

Słyszałem trochę o Czarnej Bibliotece — był to Światostatek ukryty gdzieś głęboko w Osnowie, skrywający wszelką wiedzę, jaką Eldarzy kiedykolwiek zgromadzili, w tym obszerne kompendium na temat zakazanych spraw Chaosu. Nikt nie miał do niej dostępu, poza Soliterami i członkami Czarnej Rady — najwyższych arcyproroków ze wszystkich Światostatków.

— Te skradzione księgi są tak ważne? — zapytałem sceptycznie.

Eldarka długo na mnie patrzyła nim się odezwała.

— Nie masz pojęcia, w co się wmieszałeś, prawda? — zapytała mnie z pewnym politowaniem.

— Konkrety, eldarko — powiedziałem niecierpliwie. — Konkrety.

— Mam na imię Iserith — wypaliła niemal ze złością. — Nie widzę powodu, byś miał nazywać mnie „eldarką".

— Iserith — powtórzył Jormundus. Widziałem, że przepadł. Widziałem, że pokusa poznania eldarskich tajemnic była dla niego zbyt wielka. — Ja się nazywam Jormundus, a ten dzieciak…

— Arjan Leuven — przerwałem mu niecierpliwie. — Lord Inkwizytor — dodałem, żeby nie miała wątpliwości. Nie sprawiała jednak wrażenia, jakby ten tytuł zrobił na niej wrażenie. Może czuła się dostatecznie pewnie, by jej to nie obchodziło, a może po prostu nie rozumiała, z kim ma do czynienia, ciężko było mi zdecydować.

— Ładne imię — stwierdziła wreszcie, a ja aż poczerwieniałem ze złości, biorąc to za kpinę.

— Do rzeczy — powiedziałem z naciskiem.

— Nie wiem do czego zmierzają — powiedziała więc — ale jasnym jest dla mnie, że poszukują dawnych eldarskich artefaktów. Wiem, że chcą odnaleźć pewną kulę. Mapę, która poprowadzi ich do tego, co pragną zdobyć.

— Rozumiem — powiedziałem krótko i chłodno. Zatknąłem wreszcie za pas miecz energetyczny i lewą ręką zmierzwiłem swoje czarne włosy. Poparzyłem na nią poważnie. — Zatem dlaczego ich nie powstrzymasz? — zapytałem.

— Jak wam uciekli? — odpowiedziała pytaniem tak, jakby mojego zupełnie nie słyszała. Znów się rozzłościłem. Przeklęte, eldarskie ścierwo.

— Zniknęli z radarów — odpowiedział jej Jormundus. — Cholera wie gdzie ich wcięło.

— Ja wiem — powiedziała krótko Iserith. — Mieli pomoc.

— Twoją? — zakpiłem.

— Nie.

— Zatem twoich braci?

— Ci z Commorragh nie są moimi braćmi — oświadczyła krótko i oschle. — Ale znam kogoś, kto im pomógł.

— Zatem czemu go nie ścigasz?

— Bo jestem wobec niego bezsilna.

Jormundus zmarszczył brwi.

— Daruj, dziecino, ale po tym, co tu odstawiłaś…

— Jest Nietknięty — przerwała mu. — I bardzo potężny.

— Eldarzy nie mają Nietkniętych — zauważyłem.

Czasami człowiek miał pecha i rodził się bez duszy. Nie miał psionicznych zdolności, podobnie jak żadne czary na niego nie działały. Dostatecznie potężny, mógł odbierać psionikom moc w promieniu wielu mil. Mówiło się, że czasami sam dotyk Nietkniętego mógł sprawić, że wiedźma postrada zmysły, a nawet życie. Tacy ludzie stanowili doskonałą broń przeciw psionikom, choć oczywiście tylko tak długo, jak nie dosięgnął ich pocisk z boltera.

— Nie mają — zgodziła się powoli. — Ale on jest Nietkniętym.

Niczego mi to nie wyjaśniło, ale pojąłem, że nie zamierza powiedzieć nic więcej, a ja nie miałem sił, by to z niej wyciągnąć. Może to po prostu nie był eldar i nie należało zaprzątać sobie tym głowy — ja i tak nie byłem psionikiem, zatem niczego to nie zmieniało.

— No dobrze — powiedziałem powoli. — Zatem Nietknięty. Niech będzie. Czyli potrzebujesz pomocy. A skąd pomysł, że ja ci jej udzielę?

— Postawisz wyżej dumę niż obowiązek, Inkwizytorze? — zapytała mnie niemal uprzejmie i to poruszyło we mnie pewną strunę. — Jeśli pomagają im spiskowcy z Commorragh, to sami sobie nie poradzicie. Ale ja mogę wam pomóc, tak jak wy możecie pomóc mnie.

Mogłem czuć do niej odrazę i wstręt, tak właśnie zresztą było, jednak nie mogłem odmówić jej racji. Nigdy nie postawiłbym własnej dumy ponad obowiązkiem wobec Imperatora, z jakim wiązał mnie mój urząd.

— Myślałem, że wasi bracia z Commorragh lękają się Slaanesha — powiedział powoli Jormundus.

Eldarka aż syknęła, słysząc to. Bardzo przypominała mi w tym prychającą ze złości kotkę.

— Nie wymawiaj imienia Tej, Która Pragnie — syknęła. Przewróciłem na to oczami, ale zupełnie mnie zignorowała. — Lękają się jej, to prawda. Uważam, że próbują ich zwieść i zagarnąć te tajemnice dla siebie. A skoro tak im zależy, to muszę ich powstrzymać. Nie wolno im zagarnąć dziedzictwa moich przodków.

— Tych samych, którzy sprowadzili na świat Slaanesha, czy też tych późniejszych, którym wciąż zdaje się, że mają prawa do panowania nad galaktyką? — zapytałem ją pogardliwie.

Z jej gardła wydobyło się ciche, ostrzegawcze warknięcie. Bardzo przypominała mi zwierzę w pewnych zachowaniach. Spodziewałem się, gdyby nie miała maski, ujrzeć wyszczerzone, ostre zęby.

— Daj spokój, chłopcze — powiedział mi Jormundus. Cholerny fanatyk. Był wspaniałym przyjacielem i wiernym członkiem zespołu, ale w swoich zainteresowaniach za grosz nie miał poczucia przyzwoitości. Czułem, że on już zdecydował się jej pomóc. Na Złoty Tron, dlaczego to musiało spotkać mnie?

A może, pomyślałem, może to była szansa na to, by jednak tych heretyków dopaść. Zależnie od tego, o co im właściwie szło, mogłem zagarnąć też eldarskie księgi. Wiedziałem, że ta wiedźma rozszarpałaby mnie za to gołymi rękoma, ale nikt nie powiedział, że dam jej ku temu okazję. Mógłbym dorwać księgi, a być może nawet i ją. Nie byłem tak nawiedzony, by odrzucić pomocną dłoń, jeśli mogła być przydatna, ale moje przyjazne zamiary były tymczasowe. Wiedziałem, gdzie moje miejsce i wiedziałem, gdzie jej miejsce. Moim obowiązkiem było ją zabić, choć być może jeszcze nie teraz.

Długo na nią patrzyłem, nim zdecydowałem się jej odpowiedzieć, a mimo to i tak czułem, że wolałbym odgryźć sobie język niż się na to zgodzić.

— Dobrze — powiedziałem wreszcie. — Niech będzie. Ale licz się z tym, że moje zamiary są przyjazne tak długo, jak jesteś przydatna, wiedźmo.

Rozbawione westchnienie, które dobiegło mnie zza jej demonicznej maski sprawiło, że krew zawrzała mi w żyłach ze złości.


	3. Chapter 2

— Czyś ty już do reszty oszalał? — zapytała mnie ze złością Elsy.

Wbijała we mnie swoje gorejące, siarkowożółte oczy, a dłonie wsparła na biodrach. Musiałem się wzbić na wyżyny swojej samokontroli, aby pod tym sporzeniem nie zadrżeć, nawet jeśli wyglądała przy tym jak naburmuszona dziewczynka.

Spotkaliśmy się wszyscy na mostku, upewniwszy się, że eldarka czeka w jednym w pustych pomieszczeń, w którym Jormundus naprędce zorganizował jej jakieś prowizoryczne lokum. Kazałem jej tam zostać i czekać i, choć oczywiście wiedziałem, że usłuchała mnie z grzeczności, a nie z obowiązku, obserwowaliśmy na czujnikach, czy aby na pewno zrobiła, jak obiecała. Widziałem, jak krążyła chwilę po pomieszczeniu, a potem zamarła. Zastanawiałem się, czy siedzi i cierpliwie czeka, czy raczej udało jej się swoją bluźnierczą magią oszukać odczyty urządzeń pokładowych. Właściwie to nie miałem żadnej pewności co tego, jak było naprawdę i ta niewiedza doprowadzała mnie do szału.

— A co niby mam, twoim zdaniem, zrobić, co? — zapytałem.

— A czy to ja jestem Inkwizytorem, żeby o tym myśleć? — odcięła się psioniczka.

Popatrzyłem na nią i aż mnie trzęsło ze złości. Elsy też była wściekła i widziałem, do jakiego stopnia przerażał ją brak kontroli. Zawsze gdy się bała robiła się nieprzyjemna i opryskliwa, a ponieważ tylko ja byłem na tyle głupi, by się z nią związać, to właśnie mnie najmocniej się obrywało, już od ponad dziesięciu lat.

— Uspokójcie się — zagrzmiał Jormundus. Popatrzył na nas wszystkich, w tej liczbie również milczących dotąd Jovana i Rigela, z wyraźnym zniecierpliwieniem. — Arjan, Elsy, jak macie sobie coś do powiedzenia, to na osobności, nikt tutaj nie ma ochoty być świadkiem waszych agresywnych amorów…

Jovan parsknął głośnym i nieopanowanym śmiechem, słysząc to. Jormundus poczerwieniał tak bardzo, że nawet jego uszy się zaróżowiły.

— AMORÓW? — wychrypiał Jovan. Nie przypuszczałem nawet, że człowiek jest w stanie wydac ze swojego gardła podobne _rżenie_. — Jasny gwint, Jormundusie, toś popłynął…

Rigel zdzielił pilota w tył głowy i przybrał bardzo zniesmaczoną minę.

— Przymknij się, kretynie.

— Dziękuję — rzuciłem oschle w stronę Rigela. Jovan wprawdzie się przymknął, ale wciąż uśmiechał się jak idiota. Byłem na niego zły, ale o brak należycie poważnego spojrzenia na tę sprawę. Mieliśmy na pokładzie statku, czy tego chcieliśmy, czy nie, eldarską wiedźmę, która na dodatek potrafiła znikać i wyłaniać się z Osnowy gdzie jej się żywnie podobało. To był problem, a ten idiota rżał z głupiego języka Jormundusa. Sam pewnie bym się śmiał, gdyby nie wisiało mi nad głową coś, z czym nijak nie umiałem sobie poradzić i z czym nie wiedziałem, co począć. — To nie są żarty. Elsy nie może nic zrobić, mnie ta wiedźma stłukła tak, że gdyby chciała, to nic by ze mnie nie zostało. Uchyliła się przed pociskiem z lasera, słyszysz to, Jovan? Dalej jest tak śmiesznie?

Pilot spoważniał, ale tak naprawdę nie wyglądał na tak zatroskanego jak ja czy Elsy.

— Właściwie to nie wiem o co ci chodzi, szefie — powiedział wprost. — No bo, rozumiesz, sam powiedziałeś, że gdyby chciała, to już byś nie żył. Znaczy się, nie chce nas powybijać. To chyba dobrze, nie?

Właściwie coś w tym było, ale tak naprawdę to nawet nie wiedziałem od czego zacząć tłumaczenie mu, jak bardzo zły był tok jego rozumowania. Cały problem tkwił w tym, że właśnie nie mogliśmy machnąć na to ręką i powiedzieć „dobrze, że nas nie zabiła, znaczy się — lubi nas". Należało dowiedzieć się o co tak naprawdę jej chodzi, bo w to, że dokładnie o to, o czym nam powiedziała zupełnie jej nie wierzyłem. To w pierwszej kolejności, a w drugiej ją zlikwidować. Ewentualnie odwrotnie, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba.

— To eldarka — zauważyłem poważnie. — Obca. I to jeszcze wieźma. Wiesz, co musimy zrobić.

— Ta, i wydaje ci się, szefie, że ona nie przewidziała, że tak właśnie powiesz? — podsunął mi Jovan.

Musiałem przyznać, że miał rację. Na pewno to przewidziała. Sprawiała wrażenie prostolinijnej i szczerzej, ale nie zapominałem o tym, że jej pobratymcy mieli w zwyczaju stosować tchórzliwe fortele, byle tylko wyjść na swoje. Rozsądnym założeniem było, że ona postępowała tak samo.

— Trzeba ją zabić — powiedziała szybko i stanowczo Elsy. Ona jednak była w tym przekonaniu absolutnie niezachwiana i zdeterminowana — a ja musiałem przyznać, że wszyscy powinniśmy mieć jej podejście.

— Tak? — zapytałem jednak, wciąż mocno na nią zirytowany. — To spróbuj, jak jesteś taka mądra.

— SPOKÓJ! — zagrzmiał raz jeszcze Jormundus. — Od razu zabijać, też mi coś, Arjan, myślałem…

— Jasna cholera, Jormundusie, czy tylko ja i Elsy w tym towarzystwie jesteśmy przytomni? — wybuchłem. — Czy tylko my tu widzimy problem? Cholera jasna, jesteśmy z Inkwizycji, mam wam to przeliterować?! ORDO XENOS, MATOŁY!

— No dobrze — przerwał mi spokojnie Jovan — tylko od kiedy jesteśmy nawiedzonymi purytanami, co? Ja nie mówię, że my i eldarka zaraz mamy wpadać sobie w ramiona, ale też nie sądziłem, że będziesz miał klapki na oczach i jedyne, o czym pomyślisz, widząc w zasadzie przyjaźnie nastawionego obcego to „zabić". Myślałem, szefie, że jesteś od nich mądrzejszy, kiedy brałem tę fuchę.

— To nie jest…

Umilkłem. Jovan miał rację, nigdy nie byłem purytanem, choć radykałem też bym się nie nazwał — widziałem na własne oczy piekło zarówno jednego, jak i drugiego i całą swoją niezbyt jeszcze olśniewającą karierę starałem się być rozsądnym i względnie sprawiedliwym człowiekiem.

— Ojej, trafiłem w sedno, co? — zakpił pilot.

— Zamknij się, Jovan.

Przez długą chwilę wszyscy milczeli.

— Nie jesteś taki jak tamte chujki, szefie — powiedział wreszcie pilot, najwyraźniej chcąc załagodzić nieco sytuację. Pokręciłem z politowaniem głową. Miał rację, zawsze się starałem być lepszy i może, choć ogarnęła mnie panika, szczególnie w tej chwili powinienem o tym pamiętać.

— Dobra, co robimy? — Rigel przerwał moje rozmyślania. — Ja sobie myślę, że pomoc się przyda. Tylko trzeba ostrożnie, bo wiadomo jak to z tymi ostrouchymi bywa, może nam wbić nóż w plecy, kiedy najmniej będziemy się tego spodziewać.

— Naprawdę uważam, że takie wnioski… — zaczął Jormundus, ale ja natychmiast mu przerwałem.

— Twoje zdanie nas nie interesuje, Jormundusie, bo i tak wszyscy wiemy, że już ci się to i owo w głowie odkleiło — oświadczyłem. — Ty tylko słyszysz o Eldarach i bach, rozum przepadł.

Wielki mężczyzna parsknął, wyraźnie urażony, ale nic nie powiedział, skrzyżował tylko swoje potężne ramiona na szerokiej piersi.

— Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł — burknęła kwaśno Elsy.

— Właściwie to jedyna rozsądna możliwość — przyznałem. — Heretycy nam zwiali i sami ich nie znajdzieny, bo niby jak? Moglibyśmy się wybrać na wycieczkę do Commorragh i ich poszukać, ale jak sądzę nie znalazłbym chętnych — dodałem cierpko. — Niech nam pomoże, skoro twierdzi, że umie.

— A potem? — zapytała Elsy.

— Potem zobaczymy, zależnie od tego co się po drodze z tej sprawy wykluje — odpowiedziałem. — Dobra, idę z nią pomówić. _Sam_ — dodałem twardo widząc, że Jormundus już otwiera usta. — Sam, bo jeśli chce cokolwiek z nas wyciągnąć, to z ciebie na pewno jej się uda.

Zostawiłem ich i opuściłem mostek, a potem skierowałem się do tej zapomnianej kanciapy, którą przydzieliliśmy Eldarce. Dreptałem chwilę w miejscu, niepewny jak powinienem się zachować. Oczywiście miałem ze sobą krótki nóż i pistolet laserowy, ale to była raczej formalność niż coś, co naprawdę mogłoby mnie uratować w razie gdyby zamiary tej wiedźmy nie okazały się ostatecznie tak przyjazne, jakimi nam je przedstawiała. Wiedziałem, że nie mam wyboru. Wstukałem kod, otworzyłem drzwi i przestąpiłem przez próg.

Eldarka siedziała na przytarganej tu przez Jormundusa pryczy, oparta o ścianę. Kiedy wszedłem, podniosła głowę i zwróciła ją w moją stronę. Wciąż miała na twarzy demoniczną maskę. Jasnorude włosy, przerzucone przez ramię, błyszczały ciepłym, bursztynowym blaskiem w sztucznym świetle statku. Jej oczy zalśniły.

— Skończyliście już debatować, czy należy mnie zarżnąć, czy wysłuchać? — zapytała.

To jedno zdanie wystarczyło, by cholera wzięła cały spokój, do którego zachowania się zmusiłem, idąc tu. Przeklęta, złośliwa bestia, przyszła prosić o pomoc, a tylko z nas kpiła.

— Z chęcią uczyniłbym to pierwsze — zapewniłem ją oschle — ale stanęło raczej na drugim.

Skinęła głową i choć nie mogłem tego widzieć, to dałbym sobie obciąć głowę za to, że się uśmiechała.

— Martwiłam się już, że będę musiała odwiedzić Eldrada Ulthrana i błagać o pozwolenie na zmuszenie cię do wypełnienia zobowiązań paktu.

Popatrzyłem na nią, niepewny czy nie postradała rozumu.

— Jakiego paktu? — prychnąłem.

— Sabatu Ishy — powiedziała Eldarka tak, jakby to miało mi wszystko wyjaśnić. Zorientowała się, że nic mi nie nie powiedziało, bo drgnęła nieco, a z jej ust wyrwał się zaskoczony pomruk. — Och, nie jesteś wtajemniczony. Może jesteś za młody? — zapytała jakby samą siebie.

— Jak na twoje standarty to pewnie tak.

Nagle uświadomiłem sobie, że nie pamiętam jej imienia. Coś jak Isha, tylko dłuższe, ale nie mogłem…

— Iserith.

— Dzięku… — Umilkłem i popatrzyłem na nią, czując jak na twarz wpływa mi wyraz wściekłości. — Chyba żartujesz — oświadczyłem. — Chyba sobie ze mnie kpisz, ty przeklęta, ostroucha wiedźmo!

Wiedziałem, że tak właśnie będzie. Nie byłem psionikiem i nie miałem absolutnie żadnych zdolności w tej dziedzinie; potrafiłem wznosić dookoła swojego umysłu bariery, ale nie miałem takiego odruchu, tym bardziej na własnym statku. Cholerna wiedźma mogła czytać ze mnie jak z otwartej księgi, a ja nawet nie czułem dotyku jej świadomości.

— Jak chcesz, żebym pomógł, to nawet się nie waż więcej tego robić — ostrzegłem ją. — Ustaliliśmy, ze pomożemy, ale na takie numery się nie zgadzam. Jasne?

Wydało mi się śmiesznym, że mówiłem w ten sposób do istoty, która samym tylko spojrzeniem bez trudu mogłaby rozpruć mi trzewia nim w ogóle skończę wypowiadać to zdanie. Ten wymagający ton miał mi już chyba pozostać na stałe.

— Wybacz, Lordzie Inkwizytorze — powiedziała eldarka ugodowo. — Wyczułam to pytanie mimowoli, tak gwałtownie przyszło ci do głowy. Postaram się tego unikać.

Nie mogłem pozbyć się wrażenia, że eldarka ze mnie kpi, ale nic nie powiedziałem. Przynajmniej nie na ten temat.

— Co to za Sabat, którym zamierzałaś mnie szczuć?

— To starożytny pakt pomiędzy Inkwizytorami z Ordo Xenos i starym Arcyprorokiem z Ulthwe, który mówi o tym, że jeśli dzieje się coś, co zagraża tak Imperium, jak i nam, _Aeldari_ , na jego mocy możemy zawrzeć… współpracę… — Umilkła na moment, a napotkawszy moje pytające spojrzenie, wyjaśniła, mówiąc powoli, jakby bardzo się na czymś skupiała: — Nie znam właściwego słowa. Wasz język… jest dla mnie trudny.

— Sankcjonowaną, o to chodziło? — podsunąłem jej. Niby nasz język był trudny, a jednak mówiła Wysokim Gotykiem płynnie i bez akcentu, niczym wzorowa imperialna urzędniczka. Nie bardzo mi się to trzymało kupy, ale może powinienem był pojmować, że miała ograniczone słownictwo.

— Co to znaczy?

— To znaczy mniej więcej tyle, że jest formalnie akceptowana przez obie strony.

Eldarka poważnie skinęła rudawą głową.

— Tak, zatem sankcjonowana — zgodziła się. — Został zawarty dawno temu, lecz mam nadzieję, że Inkwizytorzy wciąż o nim pamiętają.

Nigdy nie słyszałem o niczym podobnym, ale odnotowałem w pamięci, by przy najbliższej okazji wywiedzieć się cokolwiek na ten temat. Myśl o całym Ordo, wchodzącym w sojusz z eldarami wydawała mi się nierealna i absurdalna, a jednak nie widziałem żadnego powodu, by miała mnie okłamać w takiej sprawie, którą jako Inkwizytor bez kłoporu mogłem przecież zweryfikować. Nie było dla mnie tajemnicą, że takie sojusze od czasu do czasu się zdarzały. Nigdy jednak wiążący permanentnie. To była nowość i byłem ciekaw ile w tym prawdy.

— Ale, jak rozumiem, nie muszę się do tego uciekać? — zapytała.

— Nie, nie musisz.

— To dobrze.

— Powiedz mi lepiej co uważasz za tak duży powód, by w ogóle móc myśleć o odnowieniu takiego pakru — powiedziałem. — Jak rozumiem, on mógł zostać odnowiony wyłącznie w skrajnych przypadkach, gdy jedna strona nie mogłaby sobie poradzić sama, czy tak?

Eldarka powoli skinęła głową, a ja uniosłem brwi wysoko w pytającym geście.

— I uważasz, że ta sprawa jest tak ważna? — zapytałem.

— Nie wiem — powiedziała powoli, ważąc każde słowo. — Ale uważam, że ci, którzy wspomogli heretyków w ucieczce interesują się tą sprawą i mapami od bardzo dawna. Oni nie mogli sobie pozwolić na atak na imperialną planetę, ale heretykom… _mon-keigh_ … było o wiele łatwiej wykraść księgi.

— Skąd wiesz, że od dawna ich to interesuje?

— Pewnego eldara, który bierze w tym dział, obserwuję od ponad sześciuset lat — odpowiedziała. — Wciąż czegoś poszkiwał i wygląda na to, że właśnie znalazł. Nie poświęca się połowy życia na coś bezwartościowego. Wiem, że czegokolwiek poszukują, nie może wpaść ani w ręce _drukhari… Aeldari_ z Commorragh… ani heretyków. Cokolwiek to jest, musimy to chronić i im przeszkodzić. Starożytne artefakty naszego ludu są potężne i nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie, Lordzie Inkwizytorze, co mogłyby uczynić w nieodpowiednich rękach, a co dopiero w rękach kogoś, kto zechce ich użyć w złej wierze. Nie liczyłabym zresztą na to, że ominie was, _mon-keigh_ , to, co chcą uczynić. Jesteście ważni.

— A czy masz jakiekolwiek pojęcie na temat tego czego i po co mogą szukać? — zapytałem ją.

— Map i pewnej kuli, lecz nie wiem, czy to ona jest mapą, czy też raczej docelowym artefaktem — odpowiedziała z prostotą. — Ale jeśli posiadasz cokolwiek, co należało do któregokolwiek z tych heretyków, to zakładając, że wciąż żyje, mogę odnaleźć go w Osnowie. Mogę go tu sprowadzić.

Popatrzyłem na nią ze zdziwieniem.

— Naprawdę — dodała.

Na Złoty Tron, to zupełnie zmieniało postać rzeczy. Jeśli mówiła prawdę, to zupełnie nie byliśmy tak przegrani, jak mi się do tej pory zdawało.

— Czego potzebujesz?

— Czegokolwiek, to nie ma większego znaczenia — powiedziała. — Cokolwiek, co choć przez chwilę jeden z nich trzymał w ręku. Chcę tylko wyczuć jego ślad w Osnowie. To wystarczy.

— Mam takie coś — powiedziałem powoli. — Chodź za mną.

Podniosła się zgrabnym, płynnym i pełbym gracji ruchem, a potem podążyła za mną, kołysząc się wdzięcznie przy każdym kroku. Jej chód był nienaturalny i przypominał mi taniec, jakby poruszała się w rytm przez siebie tylko słyszanej muzyki. Widywałem już eldarów i wiedziałem, że jest to dla nich bardzo charakterystyczne, ale mimo to wydawało mi się to dziwne tak, że nie mogłem oderwać od niej oczu. O eldarach mogłem wiele złego powiedzieć, ale nie mogłem odmówić im wdzięku i piękna.

— Mamy notatkę, którą jeden z nich napisał do swoich — wyjaśniłem. — Nic na niej właściwie nie ma, ale mówiłaś, że wystarczy, że ktoś z nich miał ją w ręku.

— Jeśli napisał ją ktokolwiek z nich, to jest z pewnością więcej niż mi trzeba — zapewniła. — Sprowadzę wam go tutaj i zadacie mu tyle pytań, ile zechcecie.

Patrzyłem na nią długą chwilę, niepewny, czy nie robi sobie żartów, ale najwyraźniej była śmiertelnie poważna. Wprowadziłem ją na mostek, gdzie wszyscy zajęli się już własnymi sprawami. Gdy weszliśmy, cztery głowy podniosły się na nas. Jovan i Rigel byli najbardziej zainteresowani, ale to wynikało jak sądziłem z tego, że jeszcze eldarki nie widzieli.

— Macie jeszcze jednego psionika? — zapytała cicho obca.

— Właściwie, pani eldarko, nie jestem psionikiem, tylko nawigatorem — powiedział z godnością Rigel.

Elsy parsknęła pogardliwie, słysząc to. Ja też parsknąłem, ale z rozbawieniem. „Pani eldarko" — jeśli ktokolwiek mógł coś podobnego powiedzieć, to wyłącznie Rigel. On zdawał się nawet nie wiedzieć, o co nam tak właściwie chodzi. Regularnie odnosiłem wrażenie, że od tych jego psionicznych zdolności brakowało mi którejś klepki i czasami nie bardzo miał kontakt z rzeczywistością.

Eldarka zaśmiała się cicho, a potem bajecznie wdzięcznym, płynnym krokiem postąpiła w jego stronę.

— Na imię mi Iserith, nawigatorze.

Uświadomiłem sobie nagle, że choć spotkałem dotąd wielu eldarów, żaden z nich nie chciał zdradzić swojego imienia, a jeden z nich stwierdził wręcz, że „nie będzie potrzeby, bym się do niego zwracał". Ona nie miała podobnych barier i nie bardzo pojmowałem, z czego to wynikało.

— Rigel — odrzekł. — I Jovan — dodał, wskazjąc na przyjaciela, a ten podniósł rękę w geście powitania. Spojrzałem na nich obu chłodno, widząc że najwyraźniej tylko ja i Elsy jakkolwiek podejrzliwie podchodzimy do tej niespodziewanej wizyty.

— Czym się różni nawigator od psionika, Rigelu? — zapytała go eldarka.

— Ja jestem od prowadzenia statków w Osnowie — powiedział krótko. — A ona — wskazał głową na Elsy — jest od czarnej roboty.

Eldarka skinęła głową, a potem odwróciła się w moją stronę.

— Notatka — zażądała krótko. — Nie marnujmy czasu, Lordzie Inkwizytorze.

Za każdym razem, gdy zwracała się do mnie tym tytułem miałem wrażenie, że czyni to wyłącznie po to, by ze mnie zakpić.

— Jormundusie?

— Ta, już.

Stary sawant w lot pojął, czego potrzebowaliśmy — odnalazł gdzieś w stercie rozrzuconych po stole, związanych ze sprawą heretyków szpargałów rzeczoną notatkę i podał ją eldarce. Pomimo, jak na kobietę, naprawdę imponującego wzrostu, przy nim wyglądała jak kilkunastoletnia dziewczynka. Przyjęła od niego notatkę i pewnym, sprężystym krokiem odsunęła się od nas wszystkich na parę kroków. Stała w miejscu niemal nieruchomo, bardzo długo milcząc. Nikt z nas nie chciał się odezwać; Elsy popatrzyła na mnie pytająco, marszcząc rude brwi, jakby miała mi za złe, że przyprowadziłem tu eldarkę. Zignorowałem ją. Pojmowałem, że kierował nią lęk i bezsilność. Mnie też martwiło to, że jej psioniczne zdolności były wobec eldarki bezużyteczne, ale nie chciałem dac tego po sobie poznać, bo znałem Elsy nie od dziś i wiem, że wpadłaby w histerię, a to było nam wszystkim więcej niż zbędne.

Eldarka milczała tak długo, że zacząłem już wątpić, czy w ogóle powie cokolwiek, kiedy wreszcie się odezwała.

— Aegi — powiedziała krótko. Odwróciła się i przypadła do mnie kilkoma pewnymi i przeraźliwie szybkimi krokami. Wetknęła mi w rękę papier i rzekła z przekonaniem: — Zaraz ci ją przywiodę.

I zniknęła, jakby rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Cały czas, choć widziałem to już wcześniej, podczas walki, byłem zaskoczony — sam nie wiem, czego się spodziewałem, może jakiegoś rozbłysku światła, czegokolwiek, ale na pewno nie tego, że znikanie w Osnowie było tak mało spektakularne.

Jovan patrzył w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stała Eldarka i oczy o mało nie wyszły mu z orbit.

— Jak ona to zrobiła? — zapytał.

— Zniknęła w Osnowie, prawda? — zawtórował mu Rigel, tyle tylko, że w jego błękitnych oczach błyszczała fascynacja i zapał. — Poczułem w niej zakłócenia, gdy znikała. Niesamowite. Jak to zrobiła?

— A skąd ja mam wiedzieć? — zapytałem go. — Czy ja ci wyglądam na specjalistę od…

Jormundus głośno odchrząknął, a ja umilkłem, mierząc go podejrzliwym wzrokiem. Ustąpiłem mu jednak, by przemówił _prawdziwy_ specjalista.

— Ona jest eldarskim Arlekinem — powiedział, tak jakby to miało wszytsko wyjaśnić. Na twarzach Jovana i Rigela malowało się niezrozumienie, zatem Jormundus kontynuował: — Arlekini to samotnicy, nie mieszkają na Światostatkach, lecz podróżują w Trupach.

— Co takiego? — wybuchnął Jovan. Chłopak aż zzieleniał na twarzy.

— Na Złoty Tron, TEATRALNYCH TRUPACH — powiedział mu niecierpliwie Jormundus. — Jak kiedyś cyrkowcy. Oni odgrywają przedstawienia… spektakle… z przeszłości ich rasy. Najsławniejszym i najrzadziej odgrywanym jest Taniec Bez Końca. Bo do niego potrzebją Solitera, który nie jest częścią Trupy. Soliterzy podróżują samotnie, jak ona. Odgrywają oni rolę Slaanesha, bo mówi się, że nikt inny, prócz Soliterów właśnie, nie może odegrać tej roli i pozostać przy zdrowych zmysłach.

— Aha — powiedział powoli Jovan. — Tylko że to nie jest odpowiedź na moje pytanie.

Jormundus poczerwieniał na twarzy i głośno wciągnął powietrze.

— Arlekini czczą Cegoracha, Roześmianego Boga, Wielkiego Błazna — wyrzucił z siebie wyraźnie poirytowany Jovanem i jego absolutnym zainteresowania dla jego wykładu. — Podobno to on pokazał im, jak poruszać się w Pajęczym Trakcie.

— Czym?

— To taka sieć pewnego rodzaju dróg, którymi eldarzy mogą poruszać się przez Osnowę — wyjaśniłem, widząc że Jormundus naprawdę porządnie się zapowietrzył. — Normalnie potrzebują Portali Aspektu, ale…

— Ale Arlekini ich nie potrzebują — przerwał mi niecierpliwie sawant. — Oni mogą wkraczać w Osnowę kiedy i gdzie zechcą. Podobno, jak mówiłem, sam Cegorach ich tego nauczył.

— A czy to nie jest aby bluźnierstwo i herezja? — zapytał nieśmiało Rigel. — No wiecie, bóg-błazen i te sprawy….

— A czy ty zastanowiłeś się w ogóle czy eldar może być heretykiem? — odpowiedziała mu uszczypliwie Elsy.

— A może właśnie z założenia każdy z nich jest heretykiem? — podsunął Jovan.

— Przymknij się z tym swoim filozofowaniem — syknąłem, wiedząc że powiedział to wyłącznie po to, by poszczuć Elsy. Popatrzyłem na nią. — Elsy, daj już spokój.

— Nie podoba mi się ten twój durny pomysł — oświadczyła.

Oczyma wyobraźni widziałem, jak obrażona tupie nogą. Patrzyła na mnie z byka, a ciemnorude włosy opadły jej na twarz. Skrzyżowała ręce pod biustem i czekała na moją reakcję.

— Mnie też się nie podoba — zapewniłem ją.

— To czemu się jej po prostu nie pozbędziesz, do cholery? — burknęła. — Na Świętą Terrę, Arjanie, znam takich, co za mniej okrzyknęliby cię heretykiem! W co ty się pakujesz? W CO TY _NAS_ PAKUJESZ?!

Przyjąłem jej wybuch ze spokojem. Znałem ją nie od dziś i już dawno temu nauczyłem się znosić jej humory i sobie z nią radzić. Reszta zespołu też już dawno temu przywykła tak do naszych kłótni, z którymi Elsy nigdy się nie kryła, jak i do jej szczególnego sposobu bycia i radzenia sobie z problemami. Czyli histeryzowania i obrażania się po kolei na nas wszystkich, a potem jeszcze każdego, kto się jej wlazł pod nogi.

— Jasne, że są tacy, co okrzyknęliby mnie za to heretykiem — powiedziałem jej. — Są też tacy, co okrzyknęliby mnie heretykiem za to, że się z tobą ożeniłem, wiedźmo. Nigdy szczególnie się nimi nie przejmowałem.

Elsy poczerwieniała ze złości na swojej delikatnej, porcelanowej twarzy.

— To jest co innego.

— Nie, to jest dokładnie to samo.

— Ja jestem człowiekiem! — warknęła. — Może wiedźmą, ale człowiekiem! A tamta eldarska… suka…To jest zupełnie inna rozmowa, Arjanie!

W głębii duszy wiedziałem, że Elsy ma rację. Nie było nic złego w tym, że była wiedźmą, nawet jeśli paru nawiedzonych typów mogłoby mieć na ten temat do powiedzenia coś zgoła innego, natomiast co najmniej _kontrowejsyjnym_ było wchodzenie w jakiekolwiek porozumienia z obcymi. Przyszło mi jednak do głowy, że Inkwizytorzy musza być na wskroś przesiąknięci hipokryzją, skoro zobowiązali się do przestrzegania postanowień Sabatu Ishy, podczas gdy śmiałków, którzy weszli w co bardziej zażyłe kontakty z innymi rasami są gotowi własnoręcznie zlinczować. Zakładając oczywiście przy tym wszystkim, że eldarka mnie nie okłamała i taki pakt faktycznie istniał. Zastanawiałem się jak to zweryfikować, nie ściągając na siebie jednocześnie uwagi wyższych rangą i co bardziej konserwatywnych Inkwizytorów.

— Szefie — przerwał mi Jovan. — Zdaje się, że Striden wrócił.

— Świetnie, może ma coś ciekawego do powiedzenia — stwierdziłem. Elsy rzuciłem tylko twarde spojrzenie mówiące, że dokończymy to później, na osobności.

Ostatniego z moich współpracowników, młodego, bardzo kontaktowego chłopaka zwanego Striden posłałem na powierzchnię Valara, by w moim imieniu przesłuchał pracowników biblioteki w Juno. Miałem nadzieję, że będzie miał do powiedzenia cokolwiek interesującego, ale po prawdzie to wcale na to nie liczyłem.

Nagle, całkiem znienacka, za moimi plecami zmaterializowała się Eldarka. O mało nie narobiłem w spodnie ze strachu, tak się jej zlękłem, ale wspiąłem się na wyżyny samokontroli, by nie dać nic po sobie poznać.

Wszyscy na nią spojrzeliśmy. Nie dało się nie zauważyć, że przywiodła nam gościa.

Trzymała za kark silnym, stanowczym uściskiem drobną, ciemnowłosą kobietę, całkiem urodziwą, choć o poszarzałej, umęczonej twarzy. W jej podkążonych oczach czaił się jednak jakiś dziki, pierwotny, szaleńczy blask. Dopiero po chwili zauważyłem, że miała rany na ustach — zwróciłem uwagę, że sama je zagryzała tak mocno, że skóra pękała i zaczynały krwawić. Jej ręce były poranione, a długie, chude, pająkowate palce zakończone brudnymi i ostrymi paznokciami. Wyraźnie widziałem na jej twarzy i szyi piętno Chaosu — skóra stała się sina, a potem fioletowa, lśniąca w sztucznym świetle statku, jakby pokryta rybią łuską. Spod ciemnych włosów zaczynały jej też wyzierać ostre końcówki formujących się rogów, a jedna stopa, jak zauważyłem, zaczęła kostnieć. Niedobrze zrobiło mi się na widok tak daleko posuniętych mutacji. Nie chciałbym być w pobliżu, gdy zajdą do końca. Na szczęście byłem pewien, że nawet ona nie doczeka tego momentu.

Patrzyła na mnie ze złością, szczerząc zęby i parskając jak wściekłe zwierzę. Szponiastymi łapami sięgała do rąk eldarki, ale wtem zrobiło się chłodno, powietrze zadrżało od uwalnianej psionicznej mocy, a heretyczna padła na ziemię, nie mogąc podnieść ani rąk, ani głowy.

Popatrzyłem na eldarkę i już otwierałem usta, by jej podziękować i może nawet przeprosić za to, że wątpiłem, by rzeczywiście dotrzymała słowa, ale wtedy właśnie drzwi na mostek się otworzyły i wpadł między nas Striden.

Jak zwykle szczerzył się jak idiota, jedną ręką, wyjątkowo nonszalanckim i równie irytującym ruchem odrzucił z twarzy przydługie, jasnobrązowe włosy i omiótł nas wszystkich wzrokiem, by wreszcie jego miodowe oczy zatrzymały się na eldarce i trzymanej w ryzach jej psioniczną mocą heretyczce. Wpatrywał się w nie obie przez długą chwilę, podczas gdy uśmiech spływał z jego piegowatej twarzy.

— O kurwa.

Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem i pomyślałem, że lepiej nie mógłbym całej tej sytuacji podsumować.

Heretyczka leżała na ziemi, przyciskana do niej psioniczną mocą Eldarki, drapiąc długimi, połamanymi paznokciami po zimnym metalu. Patrzyłem na jej chude, poranione dłonie i aż robiło mi się niedobrze na widok tego, jak jej stawy nienaturalnie się wyginały. Długie pazury skrobały po metalu, a ten dźwięk doprowadzał mnie do szału.

— _Bana-bhuidseach_ — wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby eldarka. — Powiesz, gdzie uciekli twoi wstrętni bracia.

— Sczeźniesz i posłużysz za uciechę sługom mego pana — wycharczała w odpowiedzi heretyczka, wyraźnie lubując się w każdym kolejnym wypowiadanym słowie. — Jesteś przeklęta, eldarska dziwko, a Mroczny Książę niecierpliwie wyczekuje dnia, w którym będzie mógł pożreć twoją brudną, nic nie wartą duszę.

Jormundus wspominał, że Soliterzy są przeklęci — dusze jeszcze przed ich narodzeniem wyrwał im ciał z Slaanesh, przez co jedyną ich szansą na zbawienie było to, by Roześmiany Bóg, Cegorach, wygrał ją w walce z Mrocznym Księciem.

— Zobaczymy, która z nas sczeźnie szybciej — odpowiedziała jej spokojnie eldarka i wyciągnęła przed siebie rękę.

Heretyczka przeraźliwie i cierpiętniczo zawyła. Dopiero po chwilo zorientowałem się, że spod tego wrzasku wydzierał się też z jej gardła śmiech, który sprawił, że po plecach przebiegł mi dreszcz.

— Dość — powiedziałem Eldarce. Nie usłuchała mnie. Heretyczka wyła i śmiała się na przemian. — Powiedziałem: dość!

Nie słuchała mnie. Elsy miała taką minę, jakby tylko czekała, by powiedzieć mi „A nie mówiłam?", ale zignorowałem ją. Nie czas był teraz na jej humory. Eldarska wiedźma mnie nie słuchała i nie mogłem pojąć, czemu byłem tak głupi, by choć przez chwilę wierzyć w to, że usłucha.

— Iserith! — ryknąłem.

Dopiero wtedy uniosła na mnie głowę, a drgania powietrza wywołane jej magią ustały.

— Powiedz nam, co chcemy wiedzieć, a śmierć przyjdzie szybko i nie będzie bolesna — zwróciłem się chłodno do heretyczki.

Eldarka popuściła nieco heretyczce, bo ta podniosła głowę i popatrzyła na mnie, szczerząc w przerażającym, makabrycznym uśmiechu swoje poranione usta.

— A dlaczego zakładasz, chłopczyku, że pragnę szybkiej i bezbolesnej śmierci? — zapytała, chichocząc pod nosem. Wyciągnęła do mnie dłoń i przerażająco wdzięcznym i zmysłowym ruchem. Strząsnąłem ją ze wstrętem, na własne oczy widząc w niej wpływ Slaanesha, Pana Rozpusty. — Możesz mnie dręczyć — wyszeptała, nie odrywając ode mnie ciemnych oczu. — Możesz próbować mnie złamać, ale tylko mnie zadowolisz. — Przesunęła po wargach językiem, a ja cofnąłem się o krok czując, jak ogarniają mnie mdłości. — Możesz mi pokazać, co umiesz, chłopczyku, a potem ja pokażę tobie… Że ból nie musi oznaczać udręki, a coś zupełnie odwrotnego. — Uśmiechnęła się do mnie obrzydliwie. — Najpierw ja pokażę to tobie, a potem pan mój, Książę Rozpusty to samo pokaże Anathemie, waszemu gnijącemu na Złotym Tronie bogu…

Nie mogłem się opanować i kopnąłem ją w twarz. Eldarka odsunęła się, jakby wcale nie miała zamiaru mnie powstrzymywać. Widziałem, jak Jormundus zacisnął ręce w pięści. Mogłem znieść wiele, nawet te obrzydliwości, które wygadywała pod moim adresem; mogłem znieść wiele, ale nie takie rzeczy wypowiadane pod adresem Imperatora. To było bluźnierstwo i wszystko, _wszystko_ się we mnie burzyło.

Krew trysnęła z nosa i ust heretyczki, ale ona zamiast wyć tylko się śmiała. Potem, ku przerażeniu i zdziwieniu chyba wszystkich tu obecnych, podniosła ręce i rozerwała górę swojego odzienia, odsłaniając bladą, pierś. Dokładnie jedną; po drugiej coś jeszcze zostało, ale widać było, że zanikała, a skóra w jej miejscu pokrywała się liliową łuską. Wyraźnie widziałem, że jej cechy płciowe zanikały; upodabniała się w ten sposób do swojego pana, Slaanesha, którego płeć była płynna i zmienna. Na brzuchu, wciąż krwawiący i opuchnięty, miała wycięty obrzydliwy, bluźnierczy symbol Boga Rozpusty.

— Chodź, chłopczyku — wyszeptała, wciąż się śmiejąc i wijąc się na podłodze w na wpół bolesnych, a na wpół ekstatycznych spazmach. Ujrzałem, że jej stawy obracały się i zginały w nienaturalne strony. Zrobiło mi się niedobrze. Heretyczka omiotła wzrokiem wszystkich i lubieżnie rozchyliła kolana. — Dla każdego mnie wystarczy. Razem albo pojedynczo.

— Dość.

Heretyczka umilkła, gdy rozległ się stanowczy, nieznoszący sprzeciwu głos Elsy. Kobieta postąpiła parę kroków w jej stronę i uniosła dłoń. Na jej porcelanowej twarzy widziałem wstręt, ale i pełne agresji zacięcie.

— Nie będziemy się z tobą bawić, wiedźmo — oświadczyła. Powietrze zadrżało i zrobiło się tak zimno, że podłoga pokryła się szronem. Oczy Elsy rozjarzyły się dziwnym, pełnym oczekiwania blaskiem, a z twarzy heretyczki spłynął uśmiech. Zawyła, wijąc się na ziemi. Elsy przymknęła oczy i delikatnie poruszała w powietrzu dłonią. Powietrze wciąż drżało od magii.

— Umysł heretyka to zbyt duża pokusa dla tak silnego psionika — powiedziała poważnie eldarka.

Nie odrywała oczu od Elsy i widziałem, jak jej dłoń zaciska się na rękojeści miecza.

— Ani się waż — wycedziłem do niej. — Ani się waż, Iserith.

Mierzyliśmy się przez chwilę spojrzeniami, ale ustąpiła. Niemniej jednak rozumiałem, że miała rację. Elsy, jako psioniczka klasy gamma, była bardzo podatna na wpływy Osnowy i jej demonów. Mogłem tylko modlić się, by Bóg-Imperator uchronił ją przez mocą Slaanesha. Nie wiem, jak bym się pozbierał, gdybym ją stracił. Mogła być humorzasta i upierdliwa jak wrzód na tyłku, ale mimo wszystko bardzo ją kochałem.

Wreszcie Elsy drgnęła, cofnęła się o krok, a z ust heretyczki wyrwał się zbolały jęk. Wiedźma raz jeszcze uniosła dłoń, a w powietrzu rozszedł się obrzydliwy dźwięk łamanych kości. Ciało heretyczki naprężyło się i sam nie wiedziałem czy z bólu, czy z rozkoszy. Z jej gardła wydarł się ochrypły jęk, aż wreszcie znieruchomiała, a Elsy jeszcze długą chwilę po jej śmierci łamała jej kości.

Wreszcie opuściła ręce i przymknęła oczy, głęboko odetchnąwszy.

— Nie miała pojęcia po co im te artefakty — powiedziała krótko. — Zażądał ich ktoś stojący wyżej.

— Kto?

— Nie znała go — powiedziała krótko Elsy. — Ale za to wiem, gdzie ukryli się pozostali. Ci, którzy mają te eldarskie śmieci.

Widziałem, jak dłonie Iserith zacisnęły się w pięści. Postąpiłem o krok do przodu, wchodząc miedzy nie.

— Gdzie, Elsy? — zapytałem ją. Wyciągnąłem ręce i położyłem jej je na ramionach. Popatrzyłem w jej żółte oczy, niepewny co w nich ujrzę. Okazały się jednak zwyczajne, trochę rozdrażnione, ale nie bardziej niż zwykle.

— Lyonesse — powiedziała. — Są na Lyonesse i próbują odczytać zwoje.

— Są z nimi Eldarzy? — zapytałem ostro.

— Nie ma — odrzekła. — Ale czekają na nich. Musimy się pospieszyć.

— Lyonesse jest na drugim końcu galaktyki! — zawołał niemal ze złością Rigel. Wiedział, na kogo spadnie obowiązek poprowadzenia statku tak daleko przez Osnowę.

— Ja was poprowadzę.

Długą chwilę zajęło mi zrozumienie, że to Iserith przemówiła. Odwróciłem się i na nią popatrzyłem.

— Możesz przenieść cały statek? — zapytałem z niedowierzaniem.

Eldarka pokręciła głową.

— Nie — powiedziała — ale mogę wskazać krótszą drogę. W Pajęczym Trakcie.

— Nie podepniesz się do statku — zauważyłem. Do tego potrzebne były specjalne wszczepy, jak te w czaszce Rigela.

— Nie, ale mogę pokierować jego — powiedziała. Odwróciła głowę w stronę Nawigatora i zapytała: — Co ty na to?

— O ile nie usmażysz mi w ten sposób mózgu, to śmiało.

Mogło mi się wydawać, ale usłyszałem jej śmiech, a potem zostawiła nas z leżącymi na podłodze, zdruzgotanymi zwłokami heretyczki i ruszyła w stronę Rigela.

— Zaczynajmy — powiedziała.

W jej głosie brzmiała niecierpliwość i radosne oczekiwanie, a ja nie mogłem wyzbyć się wrażenia, że wciągała nas w swoją prywatną wojnę.


End file.
